White 'n' Nerdy
by whitechocolate14
Summary: This is a lesson the world gets when the Brotherhood and Deadpool get WAAAY too much sugar. Suck at summeries! I was writing this on a sugar high! REVIEW PLEASE!


**Hehehheee! Ok! I'm on a sugar high right now and listening to Weird Al when I was doing this! So...ENJOY!HAHAHA!**

Lance was whistling a tune, on the very bright and sunny June day, as he was mowing the lawn.

Minding his own business and thinking of nothing but his Kitty. But suddenly he was hit by a brick. Reeeeally hard.

Surprisingly he wasn't unconsious. For, at the Brotherhood household, this was a normal thing with Pyro as a new recruit.

They always had to wear a helmet. Because, even though the Asylum approved of him being moderatly sane...St. John "Pyro" Allcerhyde wasn't sane.

"Hey! What's the big idea, Firebug!"

Suddenly hip hop music started playing out of no where and St. John started bopping his head to the beat.

And some red masked dude came up behind him. They were both in rapper, gangster clothes that were REALLY baggy. Some people quirked their eyebrow.

_"They see me mowin', my front lawn!  
>I know that they're thinkin' I'm so white an' nerdy!" <em>John started out, then the other dude and him both sang.

_"Think I'm so white 'n' nerdy,  
>Think I'm so white 'n' nerdy,<br>Can't ya see I'm so white 'n' nerdy?  
>Look at me I'm white 'n' nerdy!"<em>

They went inside and Lance followed them to make sure they didn't kill no one.

The red masked dude, with a medallion the said "DP" and a a bandana that said "DeadPooly".

Deadpooly or whatever his name was grabbed Toad's shoulders and bopped.

_"I wanna roll with tha gangstas!  
>But so far they all think I'm so white and nerdy!<br>Think I'm too white n' nerdy!  
>Think I'm too white n' nerdy!<br>I'm just too white n' nerdy!  
>Really really white n' nerdy!"<em>

He started skipping around until Wanda came out. She was in a bad mood cuz it's that special time of the month where Mother Nature decides to pop up and give a nice little present!

"WADE! WHAT IN THE NAME OF BUTTERFINGERS ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She demanded.

Wade saw her and jumped on her.

"OH! WANDY! I've missed you! HAVEN'T SEEN YA SINCE THE ASYLUM!"

She let go of him and he fell. She glared at Toad as Pyro and DP were skipping around waiting for the music to come back on.

"Did. You. Give. Them. Sugar?" She snarled.

Toad wimpered. "Maybe a li'l, yo. But I didn't think it'd be this bad, foofoocuddlypoops!"

He yelped when he was hit with a hex bolt.

Music starts again and Blob comes in with a huge turkey and with Pietro.

Pyro grabbed Pietro and both of them bobbed.

_"__First in my class here at M.I.T.  
>Got skills, I'm a Champion of DND<br>MC Escher that's my favorite MC  
>Keep your 40<br>I'll just have an Earl Grey tea"_

Wade pulled out a action figure out of nowhere and Blob started running towards him, well more like wabbling.

_"My rims never spin to the contrary  
>You'll find they're quite stationary<br>All of my action figures are cherry  
>Steven Hawkings in my library"<em>

"NO THEY AREN'T!" Wanda yelled and tried to heck Wade. But...healing factor.

"BALARKY!" Pietro yelled. He was sadly on a sugar high as well and started zipping around the whole place.

_"My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
>I got people begging for my top 8 spaces<br>Yo I know Pi to a thousand places  
>Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces<br>I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise"_

"Mmmmm...Sandwiches..."Blob sighed hungerly.  
><em><br>"I'm a whiz at minesweeper I can play for days  
>Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed,<br>my fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze  
>There's no killer app I haven't run<br>At Pascal, well, I'm number 1  
>Do vector calculus just for fun<br>I ain't got a gat but I gotta soldering gun  
>Happy days is my favourite theme song"<em>

Then Pietro started singing Happy Days out of nowhere at the top of his lungs. Lance really wasn't enjoying this.

Toad and Blob looked at each other and shrugged. They grabbed bucket loads of sugar and dumped it into their mouths.

They all started singing (minus Wanda and Lance).

_"I can sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
>I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on<br>I'm fluent in Java Script as well as Klingon  
>Here's the part I sing on"<em>

The sugar high maniacs worked their way to the door but they all tried to get through but got stuck. They stopped the music momentairly.

"Yo, I can't get out, yo!"

"Oy! Oi'm stuck!"

"Uh, what's the word that means can't move?"

"Weneedabiggerdoorthanthis!"

"CHIMICHUNGA!"

Eventually they got out and started jumping around town. Wanda looked at Lance angerly.

"We should go after them..." Lance suggested.

Wanda sighed. "You owe me a hundred bucks and are my pack mule for the next 5 months. Got it?"

Lance grumbled. "Agreed. C'mon!"

They ran out side, and found them by a comic book store by subway...all on segways, Pietro, he just kept running around in circles. Blob's was really slow.

_"They see me roll on, my Segway!  
>I know in my heart they think I'm<br>white n' nerdy!  
>Think I'm just too white n' nerdy<br>Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
>Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy<br>Look at me I'm white n' nerdy  
>I'd like to roll with-<br>The gangsters  
>Although it's apparent I'm too<br>White n' nerdy  
>Think I'm just too white n' nerdy<br>I'm just too white n' nerdy  
>How'd I get so white n' nerdy?"<em>

They all got off the segways and went to the comic book store and threw comics everywhere. Arcade was there...with a X men comic book...Don't ask how, just was.

_"I've been browsing, inspectin'  
>X-men comics you know I collect 'em" <em>Pyro pulled the comic book from Arcade's iron grip. Music stopped momentarilly again.

"Le'go!"

"NEVER! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS ISSUE OF READIBLE ART FOR A MONTH, YOU LUDICRIS PHYSCOPATH!"

Pyro looked at him. "Oi have no oidea what yoi jus' said, mate."

But Pyro shrugged and tore the comic book up, much to Arcade's horror.

"Oh, yoi think that's bad! How this!"

He burnt up the whole X men comic book section.

A guy in a trech coat with a hoodie over it-Not the kind with hoods on them, no, this dude had a large trench coat and then a baggy hoodie over it, zipped up and had the hood over his head- and had huge dark sunglasses on, in the Star Trek section-no one must know he's a trekkie!-and sighed heavily.

He knew where this was going.

Wade coughed real loud at Pyro to get his attention.

"What?"

"THE MUSIC, DUDE!"

"Oh, duh. Sorry!" He clicked a button and immediatly started bopping again.

_"The pens in my pocket  
>I must protect 'em<br>my ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
>Shopping online for deals on some writable media<br>I edit Wikipedia"_

They left the place and the mysterious dude followed them. Lance and Wanda finally caught up with them, though they were like a mile away. They were at some park where people were playing chess.

The mysterious dude went to them and asked them what was wrong with them.

"Sugar."They said in unison.

The dude groaned. "I always hated days like dis! C'mon, I know wha' ta do."

"Say, you sound familar..."Lance started.

He took off the hoodie and shades, only to reveal...GAMBIT!

They walked with him away from the singers momentarily.  
><em><br>"I memorized Holy Grail really well  
>I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL<br>I got a business doing websites  
>When my friends need some code who do they call?<br>I do HTML for them all"_

"What's HTML?"Blob asked.

Everyone shrugged. "BACK TO THE MUSIC, YO!" Toad yelled.

_Even made a homepage for my dog!  
>Yo! Got myself a fanny pack<br>they were having a sale down at the GAP  
>Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap<br>POP POP! Hope no one sees me gettin' freaky!"_

Wade started popping bubble wrap like it was going out of style and hugged it close.

"OH LUCILE NEVER LOSE ME!"

Then he popped all of it and laughed machanically.

"HAHA! Now I can be the only one to pop you! MUHAHAHA!"

Elsewhere

Erik and Charles were having a major chess battle. Charles had a red and black shirt on.

Then they heard music. Loud music too noisy for old cival geusers like them.

"My word, Charles, what is that racket?"

"I don't know, but it's catchy..."

Wade came up with Sour cream in hand.

_"I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour creme"_

Throws sour cream behind him with glass breaking noise, CLANG, and a cat meow.

"MY BAAAAAD! Any way...Where was I-Oh, yeah, Pyro take it away!"

_"I was in AV club and Glee club and even the chess team!  
>Only question I ever thought was hard<br>Was do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?"_

They both suddenly gasped at Charles. Music stops again.

"OMG! ITS CAPTAIN PICARD!EEEEEH!"

Pietro sped up with Toad, while Blob wabbled over.

"WHERE WHERE WHERE!"

"THERE!"

They all squealed like fangirls and started pulling on his arms.

"I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" They all screamed.

"SAY YOUR LINES!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHO WE'RE ALL TALKING ABOUT BUT AHHHH!"

"I don't even watch Star Trek!" Charles yelled.

Suddenly a hose hit Pyro and he shreiked. It hit all of them.

"Put de old man down, now!"

They did as commanded and calmed down a little. But Wade T. "Deadpool" Wilson doesn't give up that easily. He shoved five pixie stixx in Pyro's mouth, which made him hyper again.

Music starts again_  
>"I spend every weekend<br>at the renaissance fair  
>I got my name on my under wear!"<em>

Wade pulls out his undies, which in fact, do say Wade on them.

They started skipping away, while the other boys calmed down and crashed on various benches.

You'd think with it 2 against 3 the chances of Remy, Wanda, and Lance actually catching Wade and John would be good, right? Wrong.

They got in a bowling ally and started running around the place. Throwing people in the ally, throwing bowling balls, that kinda stuff.

_"They see me strollin',  
>They laughin'<br>And rollin' their eyes 'cause  
>I'm so white n' nerdy<br>Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
>Just because I'm white n' nerdy<br>All because I'm white n' nerdy  
>Holy cow I'm white n' nerdy<br>I wanna bowl with-  
>the gangsters<br>but oh well it's obvious I'm  
>white n' nerdy<br>Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
>Think I'm just too white n' nerdy<br>I'm just too white n' nerdy"_

After the song ended, Remy sprayed a big spray of water at both of them.

They shook their heads to get water off.

"Hey, whaddya did that fo', mate!"

"Sorry, but y' were on a sugar high 'gain."

"Oh, sorry. I- OOOOOOH! A PIXIE STIXX MACHINE!"

He ran to the machine, but to them in like slow mo.

"NOOO!"

Then John ate all the pixie stixx and started buzzing around.

Remy glared at the smug Wade.

"I hate y', so much right now, Wade!"

"Sit."

"Why y' li'l-GASP!"

Deadpool smirked as held out a red bull and Gambit sat down like a puppy. He reached out to get it.

"Uh uh uh. There's more than this one. But you gotta sing."

Remy nodded fast. He chugged about 30 red bulls and at first nothing happeded, then he started giggling and ran around so fast Pietro was super jealous.

"HAHAHAHHA!

Hours later...

"Hello? THEY WHAT! Ah'll beh there in 2.3 seconds, Wanda!"

Rogue grabbed Jean and absorbed her, almost looking very random. And flew out the window with a satchel on her shoulder.

Rogue stopped at the jail where Wade, Pyro, and Remy were all singing. They were all in strait jackets.

"OOOH! WHOOOO...LIVES IN A PINAPPLE UNDA DA SEA!" Remy sang.

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" The others sang in unison.

Lance and Wanda strolled up to her.

"We found them here, they won't let them out unless there's someone who doesn't have an asylum record or is 18 to bail them out. I was in an Asylum for most of my life, but I don't know why they won't let Lance do it. He's 18."

Rogue put her arm over Wanda's shoulders, like how someone does when someone says a very obvious question.

"Wands, mah friend. Some thangs yah don' want ta know 'bout Earthquake boy ovah here..."

Rogue let go and went to the officer. She bailed all of them out. Even Wade.

She went in the cell, and Remy breaked the strait jacket.

"ROGUEY!" He jumped on her. He was held bridal style.

Rogue let go of him with a huge "THUD!"

"OWW!" Remy whined as he rubbed his sore bootty.

Rogue glared at him and grabbed his ear, and pulled him outside. Wanda did the same to Pyro. Both women left the place with their respective man's ear in hand.

Lance turned to Wade who raised an eyebrow.

"You better buy me dinner first."

Lance grumbled and put a leash on him, pulling him out.

"HELP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS! NO RIGHT!"

Eventually they all made it outside.

"So, Rogue, how are we going to calm them down?"Wanda started.

Rogue ignored her and smacked Remy.

"CHILD ABUSE!"Remy yelled.

"YER 19, YAH RETARD!" She yelled back. She hit him again.

"How dare yah go an' get all shugah high 'gain-"

"Roguey-"Remy started to whimper but Rogue hit him again.

"Ah ain't done! How dare yah go an' get all shugah high 'gain wit'out meh!"

Lance and Wanda's jaws dropped.

"WHAT!"

Rogue got sugar out of her bag and ate half of it. She dropped the bag and grabbed Remy, them skipping off at super sonic speed.

"OOOH! I WISH I WAS AN OSCAMIER WEINER!"

Lance looked at Wanda. Wanda looked at Lance. Lance looked at Wade who looked at John who looked Lance who was still looking at Wade, who turned to Wanda who was looking at Lance who was now looking at Wade, who now was looking back at Pyro.

"Sooo...What are you gonna do?" Wade asked.

Wanda shrugged, bent down and grabbed the sugar.

"You know what they say, can't beat 'em, join 'em." She said just before she grabbed Pyro, ran, and caused massive destruction.

Wade got up, put his arm around Lance, somehow have gotten out of the straight jacket, and sighed.

"It's such a shame that we're the only sane ones here. Sugar? Hey, dude, why are you crying?"

**Well this certaintly was really longer than intended. Oh well, I'm over my sugar high and ate all my pixie stixx...Grr...Well please review.**


End file.
